


Day 6: Take my Hand

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Day 6: of tumblrs Event 14 Days of Dragonage lovers prompts.After watching Crimson peak I felt so inspired to throw Solas and Lavellan into a similar universe, and I'm currently plotting to do something inspired in time as a long time fan fiction as soon as I finished other works and the current ongoing project.But I felt inspired to write a small snippet of it for today's prompt, of course ending in a ballroom dance.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869
Kudos: 2





	Day 6: Take my Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalle/gifts).



> Day 6: of tumblrs Event 14 Days of Dragonage lovers prompts.
> 
> After watching Crimson peak I felt so inspired to throw Solas and Lavellan into a similar universe, and I'm currently plotting to do something inspired in time as a long time fan fiction as soon as I finished other works and the current ongoing project.  
> But I felt inspired to write a small snippet of it for today's prompt, of course ending in a ballroom dance.

He let his eyes roam over her when she walked down the stairs of the mansion, her father standing right by her side. Yet, even though he held so much disdain for the man, he hardly noticed him, his eyes focused on the beautiful young lady that was guided down slowly. She looked lovely, her golden hair was done in a delicate up do, showing of her neck and a part of her shoulder slightly. Her dress was the most beautiful that he could find among the people that surrounded him. Adhlea clearly stood out, a beautiful bird that was walking into a crowd of minor beauties compared to her. Yet, he knew that she was the loneliest out of them, knew that she was nothing more but a puppet for her father and the men that gawked after her. Even for him, though, he found himself caring about her the more he got to knew her. Which was a dangerous line that he walked upon.

Solas watched as she got greeted by the higher nobles that her father used to have around, watched how men kissed her hand before they exchanged some words with her. The laugh that she showed them was different from the laugh she showed around him since it didn’t truly reach her eyes. And how could it, if she was falling for him already. Falling for the teacher that managed to infiltrate her thoughts, her body even. No one knew what they did behind the closed doors of his study rooms, or even in her bedroom when her father was out of his estate for business. They didn’t know that he already corrupted her, tainted the image of the pure maiden that showed herself on these events. The maiden that was intended to be kept and to be locked away from every prying men until she was sold of to some suitor that held the most profit for her father. The world of the nobles truly was not one that he wanted to be in, and he loathed every second that he needed to spend underneath them.

But he knew that he had to, and that his mission was too important. 

He helped himself to a glass of wine, needing the light buzz of the alcohol that clouded his mind to handle this farce more or less. His status as her personal professor was what gained him the invitation, and he knew that he should feel thankful for this, especially because he got some insight glances. And yet, he couldn’t stop to wish that he was somewhere else instead. This felt like a prison of pretty dresses and shallow exchanges, not to mention the gossips and the politics that came with that event. Events that he knew were just as tiresome to her, but she also welcomed them because it was the only time that she could spend some time out of the estate that she was trapped in. The estate that was beautiful but nothing more than a golden cage to lock away a bird with broken wings. A bird whose wings were slowly healing though.

Solas watched her as she got asked for a dance by one of her suitors, accepting of course before they joined the people on the dance floor in the low pace of the waltz that was playing. His eyes watched the way that her dress shifted with every small motion, watched the fake smile that was on her face out of habit as she followed the lead of the man. And, once more did he needed to admit that she was beautiful. That she was beautiful in the light blue dress that was accented with delicate lace patterns, giving her a beautiful shape. Though, he knew that this was not her true body shape, and that the slim waist was the work of the corset that she wore underneath. Not to mention that her wide hips were accented by the cut of the dress, giving the illusion of a thin and delicate silhouette over all.

But he knew how she looked underneath, knew how beautiful she was underneath all those layers of clothes and that she was no porcelain doll at all. He felt quite smug about that knowledge, not able to help the smirk that managed to shape his lips as he caught her eyes for a second. Yet, it was enough to cause her cheeks to flush in a rosy colour before she got swept away once more. 

Solas watched as she changed partners, dancing with each of them to the songs that were played until he had enough of that display of power. He shifted in his stance, putting his glass away before he waited for the current song to end, making his way towards her. Of course, he was regarded with a glare from her current partner, and it only took one look at his clothes to know that he was not one of the higher up nobles like he was. Yet, Solas was not irritated at all, his eyes focussing on the young woman that stood in front of him. He could see the way that her chest heaved with the lower cut of the dress that showed her cleavage in a delicate way.

‘Will you be mine for the next dance my Lady?’, he asked her with his smooth voice, sending a shiver through her. She clearly was excited about this, not able to respond as she looked at him, one of her true smiles curving her beautiful lips. Adhlea knew that she should not be dancing with her professor, and she could feel the glances of her father and the man that stood beside her. She knew that she was supposed to dance with the nobles of the higher classes, getting them to like her and to invest in her fathers business. That was her purpose after all and the only reason that these men dances with her was that they wanted to be good with her father. But Solas…Solas asked her because he wanted to, and she couldn’t help but to feel a happiness about this that was about to burst her chest, making it even harder to breath because of the corset she wore underneath.

‘Yes.’, she couldn’t help but breathe out, knowing that she didn’t sound very elegant right now, and there was another blush that showed on her cheeks when he gave her that knowing smile, his stormy eyes telling her that he knew exactly how he felt.

He slowly extended his hand towards her, looking at her so intensely that a breath got stuck in her throat for a moment. ‘Take my hand.’ Solas encouraged her, waiting until her gloved hands met his skin in a soft caress before he guided her away from the stuck up noble. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, fingers barely touching the skin of the lower cut in her back, causing her to flush again with heat. She could feel the touch of them, felt the way that they ghosted over her skin while his other hand shifted to hold hers properly when the music began to play again.

There was a dizzy ness that she felt, even though the pace was slow and gentle, and she knew that it was because of him. Her eyes focused on his, not leaving them once while their bodies touched ever so slightly when he shifted to guide her in the rhythm of the music, dancing with her in front of all those prying eyes. For her, it felt as if she danced on clouds, being held of the man she loved so deeply. The man that she couldn’t have. Yet, at least for tonight she could dance with him openly, allow him to touch her as he swept her through the crowded room that felt empty for her all of a sudden. 

She only had eyes for him, in the same way that he only was focussing on her, and she couldn’t help but to wish that this dance would last forever.


End file.
